


Glitter Force Go!

by Pomage



Category: Pokemon, Smile Precure
Genre: Anal, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Hentai, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomage/pseuds/Pomage
Summary: The Glitter Force girls get their very own pokemon and soon realise they can do more than battle.





	Glitter Force Go!

The Glitter Force Gals were sitting in their usual gazebo during their lunch break. Chatting and waiting for the bell that signals the start of class to sound when Chloe heard a faint whisper in her ear "I have something to show you." She nervously excused herself to use the bathroom and scurried off to the nearest building, running as fast as she could while keeping her skirt pinned to her legs. Once inside she hurried to the bathroom as fast as she could while making sure nobody was watching her. After she had found her way to the bathroom she slowly lifted her skirt in the mirror revealing a giggling Candy clutching to her leg. The little pixie slid down her thin pale thigh as if it were a pole and hopped onto the sink to face Chloe. "I told you I have something really cool to show you and your glitter pals!" Candy shouted gleefully, "I really wanna show you my home."  
"But we've seen your home," Chloe motioned "You live in Jubiland, the magical land of pixies and magic."  
"Nope! I'm actually a pokemon from another universe! I really wanna take you to come see my family," Candy begged with her fluffy little paws. Chloe laughed politely and was about to say that she would love to but can't because she has class soon when April and Lily charged into the bathroom to see if their friend was okay.  
"Well, it looks like most of us are here at least." Candy smiled and started spinning faster than what should have been possible. Her little body became blurred and she spun faster and faster when she started levitating above the sink, suddenly a bright flash of light consumed the bathroom and the girls and Candy were teleported onto a massive open field greener than April's hair. The small bathroom Chloe had fled to had disappeared and left this shimmering expanse behind it. The three girls marvelled in this new world as they collapsed giggling on the warm sun-baked grass.  
"Come on you lazy girls," Candy said as she used her magic to pull each glitter girl onto her feet "My trainer lives just over here."  
"Candy wait, where on Earth are we?" April asked  
"I think we're in the Pokemon World, Candy told me she lives here," Chloe responded while looking around. They were on top of a hill in the center of a large field, a dark forest surrounded them on all sides except their right with strange noises coming out of it and on their right there was what looked like a barn with lots of three tailed bulls thundering around a large fenced area.  
"Come on girls!" Candy exclaimed happily as she started skipping off toward the barn "My trainer will explain everything."  
The three glitter force girls began following the gleefully prancing pixie, their silence only broken by an occasional giggle. By the time the trio had reached the barn they could see that it wasn't in fact a barn but a massive laboratory. They saw many more strange creatures around the lab from large bears with what looked like a target on their chest to massive birds with beaks as long as their arms. A man stood at the entrance to the laboratory and once the glitter girls were in view he motioned them inside. The lab's inside was buzzing with complicated technology and smaller, purple rat like animals. The man introduced himself as Professor Oak and asked Candy if she would make them some tea. She quickly scurried off into what looked like a kitchen to presumably make tea. "Now girls" the man spoke "I imagine you're very confused about this world and the rules that govern it, I'll try and clear up as much as I can but first, I'd like to ask how old you three are."  
"Oh, we're all 14 years old Sir" Lily perked up, which was unusual for the girl who would often hide her face in pictures.  
"Oh-ho no need to call me sir young lady" the professor said, "just call me Professor. Now in this universe any child over 10 years old must be issued a partner pokemon to help them battle and adventure around the world, unfortunately I'm out of standard issue partner pokemon so I'll have to grant each of you one of the other pokemon I have around here."  
"I'm baaaaaaack!" Candy cheered as she hopped back into the room with a platter of biscuits and tea which she carelessly tossed onto the table "so what are we talking about in here."  
"I was just about to take the girls out to get their partner pokemon," Oak said as he poured himself a cup of tea.  
"Well that's very nice of you Professor but we really must be getting back to our universe, we're probably already late for class," April spoke as if trying to convince herself more than anyone else.  
“Haha that’s nonsense,” Candy mocked, “Once a human enters the pokemon world they can’t ever leave.”  
April whispered “Well fuck...” before quickly being shushed by the ever compliant Chloe. “So what do we do now if we can’t get back home?”  
“Well you go on a pokemon adventure of course. The professor will help you find some really strong pokemon to adventure with and you can go wherever you want!”  
“That is correct,” Professor Oak chimed in. “Now if you will follow me outside we can let you select any pokemon you want to join you while you travel this world, but keep in mind that if a pokemon is very strong it may not listen to your orders in battle.” The three girls giggled a bit before shakily standing up and following the professor outside.  
He lead them into the field and told them to pick a pokemon they feel comfortable with. Lily, being an avid fan of superheroes almost immediately found herself admiring a large muscular four armed humanoid pokemon that the professor referred to as Machamp. He warned her that Machamp is a very strong pokemon who may be hard to befriend but Lily refused to pick any other and soon the professor used a small red and white sphere he called a pokemon to easily contain the large monster and handed it to Lily. Chloe had always admired water and ice and was instinctively attracted to a massive squid like pokemon with a large stinger and more tentacles than she could count. She asked the professor what it was and learned that its name is Tentacruel before Oak pulled out another red and white pokeball and contained the beast within it before handing it to Chloe. Finally April found her eyes resting upon a fat pink mass with a tongue longer than her entire body. The professor praised her choice and performed the same ritual before handing it to her and calling it a Lickitung.  
With their new pokemon the girls met back in front of the building to have their final words with the professor. He pointed them towards the nearest town and gave each of them three more empty pokeballs before sending them on their way. As the girls left the road leading to the lab they swore they could see the professor and Candy laughing they went back inside. 

Chapter 1 End

Chloe, April, and Lily put little effort into conversation during their walk out of town as each of them would constantly get lost in thoughts admiring the pokemon they saw roaming the countryside. The professor’s laboratory was in a small rural village and as they left they saw a sign saying “Welcome To Pallet Town.” The road was smooth dirt and the silence of the countryside made it seem like no human was around for miles. To the left the treeline continued to follow them while on the right they could see grasslands into the horizon. They would occasionally see a small bird or more purple rats but they didn’t find anything bigger. After the path they were on started to become more like rubble than a road it curved into the forest and the girls hesitantly walked inside. It was much darker in the forest and the path was just barely visible from the little rays of sunshine filtering through the barricade of leaves above them.  
No sooner had they entered the forest when four young boys pounced out of the trees and surrounded them. They were all dressed in a baggy green pants and a tight green shirt. They wore worn out sandals and a tan fishing vest that looked stuff with pokeballs and dried food. They each wore a straw hat and a threatening look on their faces, which was amusing because they couldn’t be more than 12. One of them spoke in an assertive manner, bellowing loud enough that the trees themselves shook. “We are the Viridian Forest Swagalicious Famsquad and we challenge you to a pokemon battle! If we win you give us all of your spare pokeballs!”  
“What if we win?” asked April  
“Or don’t want to battle?” Lily added quickly.  
“It is illegal to refuse a battle after we’ve made eye contact,” said the boy’s leader, “but if you win we will allow you to get through the forest unharmed!”  
“Fine, then let’s get this over with,” April sighed, “So it’ll be the four of you versus the three of us?”  
“Exactly!” The leader called. He threw a pokeball into the air and in a flash of red a brown, bug-like bipedal pokemon with 2 massive horns on the top came out. His three cronies all attacked using a large bee with massive spikes for hands. The girls all sent out their new pokemon. Three bright flashes of light later Machamp, Tentacruel, and Lickitung were standing in front of them, blocking the four bugs paths. The brown pokemon with claws lunged at Machamp who used two of his arms to stop the monster in its tracks then lifted it up and threw it against a nearby tree. Two of the bees tried to flank Machamp but were quickly stabbed and whipped by Tentacruel. The final bee attempted to run away but was quickly tied up in the tongue of Lickitung and smashed to the ground. Defeated the gang of boys scampered back up into the trees. The girls cheered and tried to reseal the pokemon in their pokeballs but they refused to go back in. The pokemon instead turned on their trainers, Machamp rushed at Lily and pinned her against a nearby tree using two of his strong arms. The pokemon clearly not satisfied with his battle and demanded more. He used of his two remaining arms to tear off his belt revealing a massive bristiling cock, and the other to rip Lily’s clothing to shreds. She shrieked and tried to free herself from the grasp of the pokemon but he only strengthened his grip and began to shove his huge dick into her. Lily’s abdomen began to bulge as Machamp thrusted his large gray cock in and out of her. Lily felt her pokemon’s fingers slip into her mouth and start playing with her tongue, he squeezed her breasts, fondled her tongue, and kept a firm grip on her ass while simultaneously fucking her pussy to shreds. April watched in horror as Machamp forced her friend to the ground and thrusted his wet cock into her spit-filled mouth and ejaculated on to her face, coating it in a thick layer of sperm. Chloe rushed to try and help her friend but Tentacruel blocked her path and stood over her. She whimpered as the squid leaped at her, using each of his tentacles to full effect. The crept past her dress and into her panties, she felt one plunge into her pussy and begin writhing around like a crazed snake. A pair of tentacles squirmed past her ass and further into her anus and into her rectum, she could feel the moisture from the appendages allowing them to slide around freely in her body. The pokemon enveloped her, covering her in its body and plunging squishy tentacles into each of her body cavities while writhing them about. Chloe squirmed in both pleasure and pain as she tried to escape Tentacruel’s grasp. She quickly discovered that she couldn’t contain her orgasm and squirted her perverted juices all over her pokemon’s tentacles. April was so petrified at the sight of Chloe being encased within the trashing mass of the tentacruel that she didn’t notice her lickitung creeping up behind her until it was too late. It’s massive tongue wrapped around her ankle and up her leg. In an instant she was lifted up into the air screaming. Her dress fell over her head exposing her bright panties. The tongue seemed twice as long as before now that it was fully stretched out as it slid further up her leg and into her underwear. The warm, wet muscle filled her pussy’s capacity and then contuined to push farther into her. She convulsed with pleasure, a small whimper falling from her lips. She never saw the light again.


End file.
